Recently, laundry tablets, a different product form for laundry washing, have been introduced commercially and well received by consumers. This is believed to demonstrate the desirability of unit dose products which can be tossed into the washing machine. The popularity of another form of laundry product, liquid detergents, can be attributed in part to the ability of consumers using such products to pretreat selected areas of clothing which are deemed to require a higher level of cleaning. A disadvantage of laundry tablets is that the option of pretreating selected areas of clothing is not available to consumers in this product form.
Various laundry products in single or dual compartment pouches, or in dual chambered bottles or have been disclosed over the years.
Muysson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,178 discloses solid granular deodorant consisting of hydrated calcium sulfate base, essential oils absorbed onto the granular base and micro capsules filled with another portion of essential oils. The granular deodorant is packed in a sealed pouch which has micro holes covered by a removable adhesive tape.
A laundry cleaning gel product is sold in Europe in a water-soluble pouch. The base is vacuum-formed, filled, and then sealed with a xe2x80x9cliddingxe2x80x9d film.
Peterson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,877 is directed to a liquid peracid precursor composition for delivering a bleaching and cleaning material in which the composition combines a dispersant medium which includes an emulsifier and a dispersed phase that comprises the peracid precursor. A bottle or container comprised of two chambers may be used.
Scheuing et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,805 discloses a bottle having two chambers for a liquid peracid precursor composition.
Dunlop et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,740 discloses a package of a water-soluble film of polyvinyl alcohol filled with detergent composition. The compositions which are filled in the water-soluble packets are non-liquid, water-soluble synthetic detergents which contain sodium tripolyphosphate and a hydrated salt. Generally such compositions contain one or more anionic synthetic organic detergents. Other ingredients to be filled in the water-soluble packets can be inorganic builders in addition to sodium tripolyphosphate suds builders, alkali metal silicates, bleaching ingredients, and other minor ingredients such as pigments, dyes, perfumes, redeposition inhibitors, optical fluorescers, tarnish inhibitors and other useful additives.
Bianco et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,195 relates to polyvinyl alcohol compositions containing a plasticizer, and to plasticized polyvinyl alcohol films produced therefrom. Use of polyvinyl alcohol films in the manufacture of watersoluble bags or pouches for such materials as detergents, bleaches, insecticides, etc. is mentioned. The package may be dropped in hot or cold water wherein the bags disintegrate and the products are dispensed.
Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,921 discloses a bleaching packet wherein a dry bleach composition is contained in a packet of water-soluble polyvinyl alcohol film. In use, the entire packet is dropped into a washing machine containing water and clothes to be bleached without any need for pre-measuring by the person doing the washing. The product container, i.e., the polyvinyl alcohol film, is said to contribute considerable soil anti-redeposition properties to the system and thus the packets are said to be especially suited for use in conjunction with soap and detergent products in connection with the washing and bleaching of soiled clothes.
Kerry et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,228 is directed to toxic products situated in a closed inner container consisting of a water-soluble flexible material, the inner container being placed within a closed container consisting of a flexible material which is resistant to water. In order to release the packed substance, the outer container is cut open and the inner container is deposited in water with a film of the inner container and the toxic filling dissolved. Toxic substances are substances, such as agricultural chemicals, which must not come into contact with the human body, both during the filling and packaging and during the transport of the packages and release of the toxic substances from the packages. The water-soluble material is, for example, polyvinyl alcohol and it is filled with a water-soluble toxic powder or granular product. A tear line 7 is included.
Ball, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,027 is directed to a composite pack for a two component hardening resin comprising two flexible frangible containers, one within the other. The pack is for stabilizing and reinforcing rock formations and for securing elements in bore holes.
Clarke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,304 discloses a detergent product which comprises a particulate detergent composition contained within a closed waterinsoluble bag which has a water sensible seal. The contents of the bag are discharged on contact of the bag with water. It is said that, if desired, the bag can be formed with more than one separate compartment for different detergent ingredients, or the bags may be formed in a conjoined manner, for instance in a strip to facilitate dosing of different numbers of the bag as appropriate for the wash conditions. It is said that any detergent composition in powder form can be packaged to advantage in the product of the ""304 invention.
Davies et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,441 discloses a fabric treatment product which is in the form of a bag having at least two compartments containing particulate fabric treatment compositions. The bag has a first outer wall and an intermediate wall of water insoluble, but water permeable material, and a second outer wall of water impermeable water insoluble plastic sheet. In the washing machine, the wash water first enters the compartment bounded by the first outer wall which is water permeable and dissolves and disperses out its contents. The water subsequently penetrates the intermediate wall to enter the second compartment and dissolve or disperse out its contents. The first compartment may, for instance, contain detergent whereas the second compartment may contain fabric softener.
Cornelissens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,161 is directed to a dosing unit comprising a detergent and/or bleaching agent contained in a sachet which entirely or partly consists of a sealable substrate and is provided with one or more seams that are sealed with a water sensitive coating composition. It is said that the moment at which the sachet opens up is to a great extent independent of the agitation and heating up behavior of the dishwashing machine. This is obtained by using a coating composition comprising an anionic and/or nonionic water binding polymer and a cationic polymeric adhesive.
Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,455 is directed to a multi compartment sachet product for the washing machine or dishwasher comprising a first compartment capable of releasing its contents (solid or liquid) within three minutes from the start of the wash process and a second compartment of water permeable material with a pore-occluding coating and/or in the form of a sachet so that the release of its contents (powder), is gradual and is delayed for at least five minutes from the restart of the wash process. The seal of the first compartment may be, for example, sensitive to water temperature or agitation such as the mechanically weak heat seal of EP 11500 or EP 40931.
Oakley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,942 discloses a heat sealing coating composition which is water soluble. The compositions contain polyvinyl alcohol and at least one of urea and dextrose. Bond strengths ranging from poor to good, are given for various coating formulations. In one case, a slight seal is obtained. Bond strength in g/in is given for various runs. It is said that packaging films sealed in accordance with the invention can be used to package detergents, food stuffs, etc.
Schwadtke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,475 is directed to a laundry treatment agent for use in a mechanical laundry dryer comprising a paste of fabric softening substances, textile anti-static, disinfectant and optionally odorants mixed with a liquid, in a package of film material having a pillow-like form with one side impermeable to the substances and the other side having a plurality of slits therein. The slits are of such dimensions that at room temperature and in the absence of pressure on the article, the slits are substantially closed and obstruct the issuance of the paste from the article. Under the influence of the laundry moved in the laundry dryer and the heat prevailing there, the slits open and gradually release the effective substance.
Falou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,036 discloses a single or multi-compartment sachet containing a particulate bleaching composition which may optionally include detergent ingredients. The sachet system is said to denote for the purposes of the ""036 invention any discreet sachet structure. A plurality of single compartments may be joined together in an easily separable manner, for example via a perforated region.
Preferably the ""036 sachet system is designed such that the contents will be released at or very shortly after the time of addition to the wash liquor, although it may sometimes be desirable for at least one compartment or sachet thereof to give a delayed or controlled release of treatment agent. The sachet systems may be of a non-opening type where the contents are leached out of the wash liquor through pores in the sachet substrate, or of the opening type where the sachet opens or disintegrates on contact with the wash water. An alternative to a water labile seal is a mechanically weak heat seal which is disrupted by the mechanical action of the washing machine.
GB 2 000 177 is directed to a detergent composition which may be put up in sachet. The sachet may be completely or partly made of a material permeable to or disintegrating in water. The sachet may consist of a material which does not disintegrate in water and which is closed with a strip of material which does disintegrate in water. Alternatively, the sachet may be closed by seams joined with a material that disintegrates in water.
Haq, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,703 discloses an article suitable for wiping a surface in order to deliver an active material to the surface, or for gradually releasing an active material, such as a bubble bath composition. The article comprises a first substrate layer and a second substrate layer so bonded together as to create a plurality of compartments therebetween, at least some of the compartments containing active material and at least some of the compartments being provided with one or more perforations in one or each of the substrate walls defining the compartments. The active material may be in any suitable form, for example, a solid block, a powder, a gel, a liquid or any combination of these. It is said that the distribution of perforations among the compartments may be either regular or irregular as desired. Different compartments may be provided with different numbers of perforations so that contents of different compartments will be released at different rates.
EP 312 277 is directed to a sealable sachet having a seal which is mechanically strong in the dry state but disintegrates in water at temperatures of 40xc2x0 C. or below under the influence of mechanical agitation. Preferably the dry bond formed between the wall and the sealant composition should be strong enough that eventual failure of the bond on the application of a pulling force will result in tearing of the non-heat sealable material rather than rupture of the bond. The invention is said to be of special applicability to the home laundry process. Bond strengths are given.
EP 011 500 is directed to particulate detergent compositions contained within a closed bag of sheet material. The bag is constructed so as to open and discharge its contents under mechanical action in a washing machine in use. The seams of the bag may be heat sealed or cold pressured sealed so that at least one seam will burst open in use. The means for opening the bag and discharging its contents under the influence of mechanical action in the washing machine during use may be constituted by closing the bag with at least one weak seal. The mechanism whereby the bag opens depends on the number of factors primarily the strength of the weak seal, in particular its peel strength.
The material used to form the bags should be water insoluble, but preferably water permeable. The preferred bags open by bursting of at least one weak seal which is strong enough to resist opening during transport and manual handling but which will open readily when the bag is agitated in the washing machine. The seals are preferably formed by heat sealing or by cold pressure sealing. Alternatively, at least part of the bag may be made of a material which will disintegrate in use. A still further method of enabling the bag to open and discharge its contents in use is to form the sidewalls of the bag with weakened areas, e.g. in the form of linear slit perforations with a manually removable protective strip positions thereover. Opening of the bag then occurs by bursting at the weakened areas.
It is said that any detergent composition in particulate form can be packaged to advantage in the products of the ""500 invention. As an alternative to fully formulated detergent compositions, the bags may contain any one or more of the following treatment materials: bleaches, bleach precursors, fabric softeners, starch, perfumes, antibacterial agents, anti-static agents, whitening or bluing agents, stain removing agents and the like. Perfumes, bleaches, bleach precursors and cationic fabric softening agents are mentioned. The products of the invention are said advantageously to be used for detergent powders containing insoluble ingredients. Dry mixing of the detergent composition is mentioned. If desired, the bags can be formed with more than one separate compartment containing different detergent ingredients at least one of which compartments is adapted to opening in the wash.
EP 040 931 is directed to a fabric treatment product for use in a washing machine comprising a bag formed of water insoluble, water impermeable synthetic plastics sheet material containing a fabric treatment composition comprising a liquid, the bag having a weak seal that will be opened by the mechanical action of a washing machine. The opening seal can comprise a mechanically weak heat seal. The bags may consist of a single compartment or include at least one further external wall defining one or more further compartments. The further wall may be formed of a similar material to the main walls of the bags, in which case it will also need an opening seal. Alternatively, the further wall may be formed of a water soluble film material such as polyvinylacetate/polyvinyalcohol or a water permeable water insoluble material, for example, a fibrous sheet material. Particulate treatment compositions may be present. If desired, the sheet material used to form the bag can be marked or tagged so that it can be easily recognized among the washed fabrics, for example, the material may be printed with a simulated fabric pattern such as a check or gingham.
Bianco et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,229 is directed to polyvinyl alcohol compositions containing a plasticizer useful for laundry packets containing detergents and/or bleaches.
Falou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,654 discloses a product for treating fabrics in a washing machine in the form of a sachet having at least two compartments. Preferably the sachet is composed of water insoluble, preferably water permeable, sheet or film material and is closed by one or more sheets sensitive to water and/or mechanical agitation. In a second preferred embodiment the sachet is comprised of a water soluble film material. The detergent composition is divided into two or more powder components which are packed separately in the appropriate compartments of the sachet. Half dose units may be joined together in an easily separable manner, for example, via a perforated region.
EP 293 139 is directed to a particulate laundry composition releasably contained within a closed, single or multi compartment sachet having a frangible seal, the sachet being formed of a water insoluble, calender bonded or calender finished, non woven bonded substrate material, which is a thermo-bonded fibrous or filamentous substrate wherein the fibers of filaments are bi-components fibers having a polyester core and a polyethylene sheet. The flangible seal or seals are most conveniently formed using heat bondable, water soluble or water dispersible adhesives.
EP 163 417 is directed to bleach products for use in the washing machine and disposed in a closed bag containing a particulate bleach composition. The bag is formed of sheet material having pores large enough to render it water permeable, but small enough to confine the bleach composition within the bag.
EP 836 108 is directed to bleaching washing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,319 discloses water soluble packets with liquid cleaning concentrates.
The present invention is directed to a new pouch for laundry products and to the combination of pouch and laundry product. The pouch includes a tearing notch or a length of weakness, which may comprise a tear tape, permitting manual opening of the pouch prior to tossing the pouch into the washing machine. By tearing open the pouch it is possible to direct liquid or gelled detergent onto clothes for pretreating stains. The remainder of the product, in a second chamber, e.g. liquid, gel or solid, e.g. a powder, is retained in the pouch until release during wash. In this respect, it is preferred that at least part of the pouch is a water soluble film to promote release of product during washing in the washing machine and to minimize residue left from the pouch at the conclusion of the wash.
The pouch of the invention comprises at least two chambers, one of the chambers being openable by manual tearing along a tearing notch or a line of weakness. That chamber preferably includes a liquid detergent or less preferably a gel detergent. Thus by tearing open the first chamber, it is possible to pour out the liquid detergent (squeeze out in the case of a gel) and pretreat the clothes. The product contained within the second and optionally further chambers is preferably dispensed in the washing machine during washing. Again, a water soluble pouch material would promote dispensing during washing.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a pouch with one or more chambers is provided which narrows to a nozzle for dispensing of product. Preferably the nozzle includes a notch or slits or a length of weakness such as a line of weakness to permit manual tearing open of the nozzle and dispensing of product. Preferably the interior of the chamber which is in communication with the nozzle contains a liquid product which can be readily dispensed through the open nozzle to pretreat desired areas of the clothing. Alternatively, the portion of product in the chamber which is in communication with the nozzle may be a gel which can be dispensed by exerting pressure on the chamber once the nozzle has been opened. Preferably, any chambers in the pouch which are not openable by manual tearing should at least permit dispensing of product at some point while the pouch is in the washing machine. Options include making the pouch of water soluble material, making the pouch of water permeable material, making the seals of a water soluble material, and/or making seals openable by mechanical agitation and/or heat during washing.
The nozzle of the pouch of the invention may be disposed in the center of one side of the pouch, in a corner of a pouch, or otherwise. The nozzle may be funnel-shaped or it might be S-shaped or it may assume a further shape. The pouches of the invention will generally be rectangular, but other forms such as triangular pouches may be used as well.
The pouches of the invention may be prepared from a continuous tube of polyvinyl alcohol film, or other suitable material, which is filled, then sealed, then filled, then sealed.
The invention is also directed to the processes of making the pouches and also to the process of using the pouch whereby the pouch is manually torn open prior to tossing into the washing machine and clothing is pretreated with product from at least one of the chambers.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.